Daredevil vs Spider-Man
Spiderman vs dd.png|Version 1 Version 2.png|Version 2 version 3.png|Version 3 Marvel Gymnists.png|Version 4 Intro W: Marvel Comics have created such powerful characters, Thor, Hulk, Galactus, Thanos and Apocolypse! But these guys are the best characters, Marvel has ever created! B: Peter Parker, The Web-Slinging, Ass Kicking Superhero The Spider-Man! W: And Matt Murdock, The Attorney by day, and, The Man without Fear known as Daredevil at night! B: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle... Daredevil W: Matt Murdock was the son of a failure Boxer Battling Jack Murdock, A Boxer who never won a fight but by god, if he gets knocked down he gets right back up! B: Jack didn't want to let his son be like him so he made him study! Like an Asian Parent Stereotype Popup: Matt's Mother left after she tried to murder him because "he had the eyes of the Devil like he's mocking me!" She later became a nun. W: But behind his father's back Matt trained in the gym And One Day he was going to use these skills as a blind man was walking down the street, about to get run over! B: Well this situation was both good and bad! The Good was that he saved a Blind Man from getting run over, But here's the bad... Matt: I-I can't see! I CAN'T SEE! Popup: In other continuities, it's implied that this "radioactive goop" is the mutagen that transforms four pet reptiles into the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles B: That's It! W: Still even with his inability to see he didn't give up as he earned his degree, and made a law firm with his friend Foggy Nelson! B: Wait he earned a degree even when blind, I couldn't even finish High School and I can see, THAT'S SOME BULLSHIT! W: Well his world came crashing when his father ruined a rigged Boxing Match and was murdered by the mobster, Named The Fixer! B: Oh remember we said that Matt can't see, Well it's kinda true since he can hear, smell and feel so well that he can actually kinda see, kinda... W: Using his Father's Boxing Robes he made a costume and went out to fight against the men who killed his father, He Knew it was the Fixer because he smelled Nuts in the crime scene which the Fixer was notoriously known for eating nuts! B: Daredevil made quick work of the local thugs and after a long journey he found out the Fixer's location and you can guess the Fixer really was fucked! W: Matt finally found the Fixer in a Subway and like any normal person who saw a man dressed in yellow and red trying to beat you, he ran away, But since he was much older and had heart problems his heart gave out right on some train tracks! B: Worst place to ever have a heart attack! W: Thankfully Matt had saved the man and he had actually gotten justice for his father's death and decided to keep going as a super-hero! B: Matt has some insane Enhanced Senses, such as his Radar Sense, Which is able to detect things through his smell, touch and hearing. Hell, it's even so accurate that he can tell when people are lying, just by their heartbeats! W: Like the rest of his skin, is equally sensitive, enabling him, by concentration, to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him, Allows him to read by feeling the faint ink on a printed page he can even sense the Weak Points of Steel Bars, allowing him to bend them! B: Now if you high ball the steel and say that it's made out of Stainless Steel, We can say that Matt can exert 40,000 pounds of Force! W: Like all his other senses, his smell has been heightened, It is heightened so much that he can smell stale cigarettes three floors above him. B: This sense allows him to identify any person he has spent five minutes alone with hell he can smell Blood Pressure Rising, and car exhausts and street pretzels when he was Miles and Miles away from the city like 'this 'fucking far! W: But Arguably Daredevil's signature and trademark sense. His Hearing is so accurate, it can be considered legit echolocation, can hear Several City Blocks away Can tune down deafening noises that would normally be harmful if he expects it and is also able to ignore certain and loud noises as well. B: So basically you are fucked if Daredevil is chasing you and when he finds you don't fight just give up since Daredevil is quite Physically Impressive. W: Can easily kick and knock down grown men without effort, if he doesn't feel like knocking people away he could just lift them and throw them away. Can kick thugs hard enough to knock a door off its hinges, Easily held up Foggy Nelson's 400-pound weights and throw it several feet away, and Knocked around Deadpool in most of their fights and winning against him, Deadpool can take explosions than can level multiple city blocks and violently flip cars around.. without a scratch. B: He even can rip and tear Demons apart with his bare hands. But his most Recognizable trait is his speed! He has dodged Gunfire quite often, like most heroes, hell he even knocked a bullet away so hard that it sent the bullet back to the gunman's head. Blitzed to the location of a sniper and dodge the near point-blank gunfire like By God he was changing Clothes while doing this! W: But Matt is also very very tough as he took a direct hit from Electro, Survived getting scratched to bits by Sabertooth, Lived after taking a direct hit from Nitro's explosive powers even when he had a concussion and a broken rib, When he was suffering from a nervous breakdown, took several punches from Kingpin, Withstood a beating from someone hopped up on MGH, This may be unimpressive when you first hear about it but a guy hopped up on MGH can punch holes through bodies oh and he can fall many stories onto a car and survive! B: But even with all his Durability Feats he has to have some Armor, which can allow him to be bulletproof and stab proof! W: He also has some Billy Clubs which you would think only beats the shit out of his enemies, while you're not wrong, it also has so much more such as a Grappling Hook which is around 30 Feet Long, But it also contains a blade, a microphone and even Explosive Pellets! B: Matt doesn't need to use his weapons as he is a Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Is a Master Stick Fighter and Baton Accuracy, Get it Stick since he was trained by Stick! W: Yeah. Very Funny. Anyway, Matt may not look it but he is a Ninja, as he was taught Chi and Ninja Arts, He can use his Chi to accelerate his healing. If he focuses and meditates hard enough, his senses allow him to see everything inside of a building. B: Since Matt is a Lawyer he is really, smart since even before getting his senses enhanced, Murdock's intelligence and brain functions have always been apparent. W: But if Matt is anything, he is very determined, Even During a Blizzard, he delivered a Heart to a child even after he jumped into minus three-degree waters! B: Sadly, Matt isn't perfect. Despite his enhanced senses, is still blind after all things are considered, Rain can deaden his smell, Snow can lessen the range of his radar sense and Ultrasound at 120 decibels can scramble his senses. W: But still even with all these Flaws, Matt isn't just some Blind Guy you can laugh at, because if you do, you will have a very painful morning tomorrow! Daredevil: You think you can...turn me into a blubbering wreck...by preying on my fears...But I've already faced them--and come out the other side! You understand me, Calavera? I'' know what I am...Who I am...And I am not afraid!'' Spider-Man W. Peter Benjamin Parker was born in Queens to Richard and Mary Parker. While Peter was still an infant, his parents were assigned by the CIA to infiltrate the Algerian based spy ring controlled by the communist agent, the Red Skull. B. The moment the Red Skull learned that Richard and Mary were double agents, he had them killed by one of his agents, the Finisher, in an airplane crash overseas and then framed them for treason. W. Before their deaths however, Richard and Mary would conceive and give birth to another child unknown to all others including Peter himself, a daughter and Peter's younger sister, Teresa. B. Wait Spiderman has a sister W. Yeah he actually did but he never met her so that's why we never know about her, anyway, An orphaned Peter went to live with his uncle and aunt, Ben and May Parker, in Forest Hills, New York; they became Peter’s surrogate parents and raised him as if he were their own son. B. Over the years like Hulk he was a nerd but unlike the big green fighting machine Peter didn't get caught in a gamma bomb. W. But sadly Peter was a massive target for bullies such as Flash Thompson, This changed when one day one fateful day, While attending a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, sponsored by the GTC, the 15-year-old Peter Parker was bitten on the hand by a spider that had been irradiated by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration. B. There must be something to this radiation thing, maybe I might shoot myself with a radioactive shotgun! W. No don't do that! eh hem, But unknown to Parker the spider also bit a girl named Cindy Moon in the ankle, enough about that anyway, Peter realized that he gained powers and decided to save people... B. Well No he actually just decided to start wrestling and who would have thunk it but Peter was a complete success. W. But after one of the matches he let a man who was robing the Manager run away instead of stopping him, but when he got home he realized that his Uncle Ben was dead. B. Like a normal person, Spidey was quite angry and decided to follow the man who killed his Uncle when he beat the man he realized that he was the same man that he let go, Wow the irony is burning me. W. And just like that Peter swore for the rest of his days to become a Super Hero......The Spider-Man... B. This guy is quite strong since he punched Scorpion's jaw off, Lifted a fucking tank, Knocked out a T-Rex with one punch and he can kill a person in one punch! W. He's also pretty fast on his feet since he is capable of running and moving at speeds far beyond the natural limits of the finest human athletes, Move faster than the human eye can see, his max speed while swinging is 220 MPH and has moved so fast, he appears as a blur. B. But he's even tougher since he tanked hits from Ms Marvel, The Thing, and Iron Fist in a row. Iron Fist alone can severely damage the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and destroy nuclear trains with his Chi-enhanced punches, Survived a building-busting explosion from near-point-blank range, Survived blows from Juggernaut, who can create magnitude 8 earthquakes with his bare fists and Didn’t flinch from punches to the face by Punisher, who can lift 400 pounds and knock out a polar bear in one hit. W. As for Powers he has quite a few such as his Super Human Reflexes which is so good that it allows him to dodge automatic fire and Dodged Iron Man’s repulsor shots, which is a high-density particle beam which usually moves at near-lightspeed. B. He also has a healing factor that is so good it can heal broken bones and tissue damage in a matter of hours. W. His most popular quality is his Superhuman Agility, He outclasses the most elite acrobats, including Daredevil and can gracefully evade Electro's lightning in mid-air. B. Another popular power he has is Wall Crawling which is kinda self-explanatory. W. Peter also has very powerful willpower, he has never given when everything was against him, also, he has a genius level intellect an example of his intellect was when he disarmed a bomb that Tony Stark and Reed Richards couldn't solve who are the smartest people in the Marvel Universe. B. He also is really good at fighting since he stalemated with Shang-Chi, who was trained since childhood to be the ultimate martial artist. W. He even created his own martial art called the way of the spider, a combination of Peter’s bullying experiences, Captain America and Shang-Chi’s respective training, and his own superhuman capabilities. Originally created to compensate for his Spider-Sense leaving him. Later on, combines it with his Spider-Sense for increased effectiveness and to counter all types of combatants. B. He's also got the Spider-Sense which is basically an alarm in Spider-Man's head. W. Well actually no, This Gives Peter omnidirectional detection of his surrounding, which helps him detect danger ahead of time and know where he’s going while web-swinging. Can also use this to detect the location of something far away, like a helicopter. B. But his best move is the Mark of Kaine, this is when Spidey uses his wall-crawling ability to stick to the opponents face and rip their FUCKING FACE OFF!! Oh yeah, now that is badass! W. Peter is a genius so you would think he has loads of weapons you would be correct now let's list them, His Web Shooters is basically a weapon that shoots pressurized web-fluid with the tensile strength of 120 pounds per square millimetre cross-section. Said web can be used to incapacitate opponents, swing across buildings, or use them as various tools. This includes a shield, a parachute, skis, safety net, a raft, barrier, ball, or sticky glue. Can also them to walk across water or fire. Webbing is 90 per cent fireproof and has limited stretching capabilities. B. He's also got his Spider-Armor which is Spidey's most advanced Armor, created from Parker Industries’ best resources and it is modelled after his original red and blue costume. W. He's also got his Spider-Tracer which Spidey uses to track his foes, The Web Ware a wrist device created by Parker Industries that allows affordable internet access with clear reception and unlimited data anywhere on Earth, And Finally he has the Spider-Mobile which can drive walls and ceilings and can even go at 88 MPH! B. Sadly Spidey isn't perfect his Spider-Sense can be countered or tricked, His Durability has limits and his webbing can be cut by sharp objects. W. But Still even with all these flaws, Spidey is still an honourable hero and the pride of Marvel Comic! Spider-Man: No one can ever win every battle, But no man should fall without a struggle. Intermission W: Alright the Combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all! B: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle NEW YORK CITY: Night enveloped New York City as the usually packed streets were left barren and empty thanks to the large quantity of snow that built up across the streets and the tops of each building making it damn near impossible for regular citizen. But for the Wall Crawler, Spider-Man it wasnt an option to take the day off due to the amount of criminals who will take advantage of the horendous weather to loot shops and such. "My god its so cold!" Spider-Man shivered as his teeth chattered due to the coldness. Result Credit Thanks, Grinderkiller01 for the badass bios for Spider-Man and Daredevil! Category:The sayain jedi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:The Sayain Jedi Revamp Season 1 Category:'Series' themed Death Battles